True Love
by Sakura's Rainy Yesterday
Summary: Sakura and Shino have been dating for a year. What happens when Sakra gets caught sneaking back from her date. What happens to Sakura and Shino when Shino becomes the clan leader. Read and review please. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't own anything.

"So." Speaking.

'Not.' Thoughts.

"**Fair.**" Inner Sakura

In the grassy clearing that was guarded by worn oak trees. A lone figure stood by a calm lake that was reflecting the moon's light. The lone figure that was a male was wearing an oversized coat that covered most of his face. He was wearing sunglasses that hid his bright hazel eyes. "She's late again." The man said with a sigh.

The young girl with bubble gum hair sneaked quietly out of her parent's house. She was already late for her date. She hoped he was still there. She was wearing a mini kimono that was white with a pale pink flower pattern; it had a black obi with two pale pink butterflies. Black high-heeled shoes adorned her feet. Trying to run was very hard but she got to him, nearly falling when she came to a halt.

Shino and Sakura entered the restaurant that was richly decorated in red hues. It had private booths at the back and ordinary mahogany tables near the front. Walking to their usual booth, the waiter already knew what the young couple wanted to order so he told the chefs. While they were waiting Sakura talked about music, missions, work and family. Shino listened and gave her ideas of how to solve her problems, he didn't talk more than necessary and could be very blunt, she didn't mind though. When their nicely garnished food came they ate in silence but shared the occasional glance. (Couldn't be bothered to think of what food they ordered.) Shino paid for the whole bill (that was very expensive) even though Sakura insisted she would pay for herself.

Walking her home like the gentlemen he was, she gave him a peck on the check. Carefully climbed in through the window unfortunately for her she somehow managed to bang her knee and even unfortunate for her she could hear her stepfather getting out of bed.

Sakura could hear her stepfather getting closer and closer to her room. The door was opened rather violently and she could see her stepfather searching for any danger. His gaze finally landed on Sakura and the open window that was behind her.

"Sakura what are you doing? Go to bed, we'll discuss this in the morning." He said in a harsh whispered tone.

"Okay." She said quietly.

She quickly changed into her nightwear and got ready for a peaceful sleep. But fate had other plans.

"**Wow Shino was so hot tonight. We should have invited him to come inside with us.**" Inner Sakura said with a dream like tone even though she was shouting.

"Shut up I'm trying to sleep." Sakura told herself.

"**Oh come on you wanted to rape him. Admit it.**" Inner said with a perverted grin.

"No, now leave me alone stupid fan girl." Sakura said annoyed.

"**Okay, but I'll be back.**" Inner Sakura said as her voice faded away.

(Shino's house.)

Shino saw Tsunade and his crying mother on the steps outside his house. Running Shino got to his mother and quickly looked her over to see if she had any injuries. Seeing none, he looked around to see where his father was, noticing he couldn't find him, he voiced it.

"Mum where's dad?" Shino asked still looking around for him.

He was meet with his mother crying harder and Tsunade was looking everywhere but at him. Curious as to why they were acting the way they did Shino asked one more time.

"Tsunade where's my dad?" Shino asked getting a little annoyed.

"I think it would be best for you to discuss it with your mother." Tsunade said before leaving.

"Mum would you please just explain to me where dad is?" Shino asked.

"Honey, he died." Shino's mother said while new tears began to fall.

"Excuse me mother I want to go to bed." Shino said quickly leaving for his room. 'I'm going to have to become clan leader now and what will happen to Sakura and me.' Shino thought as he tried to sleep.

(Sakura's house (morning.)

Sakura's alarm clock pierced through the silence effectively waking Sakura up. 'I hate alarm clocks.' Sakura thought while going through her morning routine. Walking down stairs she was very nervous especially about seeing how her mother would react.

Sakura's mother and her stepfather were discussing what they were going to do with Sakura. While she was doing her morning routine.

"I think we should ground her for life." He said.

"No, she's a good girl." Her mother said defending Sakura.

"What do you think we should do?" He asked.

"I say we ask her what she was doing and what she was thinking." Sakura's mother said.

"Fine." He said gruffly.

Sakura slowly went to the kitchen to find her stepfather reading the newspaper and her mother making pancakes. Sitting down she soon had a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"Eat up." Her mother's cheerful voice filled the room.

"Thank you." Sakura said.

"**Yum pancakes**." Inner Sakura said wiping the drool away with her sleeve.

After she had finished breakfast and helped her mother with the dishes they all sat down to talk.

"Sakura what were you doing sneaking out last night." Her mother asked gently.

"I was having dinner." Sakura replied simply.

"And why did you go out when there was food in the pantry." Sakura's mother asked.

"**Lie, lie, lie through our teeth**." Inner Sakura kept chanting in Sakura's head.

'Shut up.' Sakura thought to herself.

"I was out with a boy." She said smiling stupidly as she thought of Shino.

"What!" Both adults yelled at the same time.

"Who." Her stepfather asked already sharpening his kunai knives.

Before Sakura could say anything her mother had pushed her stepfather out of her way and started to babble on about grandchildren.

"Your pregnant?" Her stepfather asked while on the floor in the fetal position.

"No, at least I don't think I am." Sakura said trying to figure out if she was pregnant.

"Grandchildren!" Sakura's mother screamed in happiness.

"Who's the father Sakura?" Her stepfather asked.

A cliffhanger (kind of.) Who's the father of Sakura's baby? What will become of Shino and Sakura? Sorry about killing Shino's dad. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

(The morning. Shino's house.)

Shino woke up earlier than usual with a terrible headache. Stumbling down the stairs and into the kitchen Shino made himself a cup of coffee. He found his way to the dining hall where the clan olders and his mother where discussing something. He was about to turn around until his mother who told him to come to her stopped him.

"Shino you are to become the leader of this clan." His mother told him with sadness in her eyes. "What this means is you have to do what's right for the clan even if its not necessarily right for you. Your emotions do not count. You also have to choose a counterpart to help you. She must be born within this clan and she must be strong and intelligent. Me and the clan olders have chosen three girls that fit the description." Shino mother finished her speech and handed Shino three files.

Shino was very grateful that he was wearing his sunglasses and large coat because if he wasn't his mother and the clan olders would have seen him crying. His kikaichu were silent. He wanted to be with Sakura forever but it looked like fate had other plans.

(With Sakura.)

Sakura sat in the examining room and nervously waited for the test results. Her mother was smiling from ear to ear at the thought of being a grand mother.

"Sakura I have some exciting news… You're about a month pregnant." Tsunade said happy for her apprentice.

Sakura was aimlessly walking around the village trying to figure out how to tell Shino she was pregnant. Not looking where she was going Sakura banged into something hard. Before she could do anything she felt familiar arms wrap around her waist.

"You should be more careful." Naruto said kindly.

"Sorry Naruto. I was just thinking and wasn't looking where I was going." Sakura said.

"Want to talk about it." Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Sakura said smiling.

"Well." Naruto waited patiently.

"I'm pregnant." Sakura said quietly.

"Oh who's the father." Naruto said curiously.

"Shino. Promise you won't tell anyone." Sakura said.

"Of course. You want to get some ramen." Naruto asked while smiling at the thought of ramen.

"No thanks, I'm going to go tell Shino." Sakura said as she ran to Shino's normally training spot.

Seeing Shino made Sakura's heart speed up. Sakura noticed that Shino was almost out of chakra and his hands were bleeding but he was still punching the tree.

"Shino." Sakura called out uncertainly.

"Sakura. I … I can't go out with you anymore." Shino said not looking at her.

"What? Why not?" Sakura asked.

"Because I have to become my clan's leader." Shino explained.

"But I don't understand how that effects us." Sakura said confused by the whole situation.

"I have to marry a women from my clan." Shino said with a sigh.

"Says who." Sakura asked as her defiant streak come out.

"My clan olders." Shino answered.

"Do you love me." Sakura asked Shino seriously.

"Yes." Shino answered without hesitation.

"Do you think I'm not good enough."

"That's not it Sakura." Shino said trying to comfort her.

"Then fight for us." Sakura voiced.

(Nighttime (with Shino.)

Going to the olders Shino asked if he could marry Sakura.

"She's not from our clan."

"What does that matter." Shino answered.

"It has been a tradition in our clan for millions of years." One of the olders answered.

"True but that was the past." Shino said.

"We'll think about it." The olders replied.

The end. Epilogue coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi hope you enjoy the last chapter.

Epilogue.

Early in the morning Sakura woke up to the sound of her 3-month-old baby. Walking to the room next to hers she looked at her son who was busy waving his arms and legs.

" Katsu." Sakura called gently.

In response the baby started to coo and move his arms and legs faster.

Sakura walked over to her son who was smiling up at her. Feeding and changing him Sakura and Katsu went to wake up his father.

"Shino time to wake up." Sakura said with a cooing Katsu in her arms.

"Uh do I have too." Shino groaned.

"Yes you do. You have a clan meeting to go to." Sakura said slightly annoyed with her husband." Me and Katsu will be down stairs making breakfast." Sakura continued about to leave when Shino's voice stopped her.

"Wait leave Katsu here, I've hardly seen him since the day he was born." Shino said sadly.

"Okay, but make sure you get ready." Sakura said handing Shino their son.

(With Sakura)

Sakura walked down stairs and quickly started to make breakfast for her and Shino.

(With Shino)

"Hey little guy." Shino said staring at his son.

Katsu was busy smiling at his father.

Laying Katsu down on the bed Shino got dressed. Handing Katsu one of his many toys Shino watched him happily until Sakura called him down.

Sitting in a long boring meeting was not Shino's idea of fun.

After the meeting finished Shino went to find his family. Looking all around the house he couldn't find them anywhere inside. Going outside Shino looked around the grand garden that was filled with an abundant amount of flowers and trees. He quickly found Sakura and Katsu. Sakura was holding their son who was trying to catch a pink butterfly that floated just out of his reach. Shino laughed at the scene and went to join his family.

THE END.

I know this is a crappy epilogue. But don't blame me blame all the soda I've had. Thanks for reading and those who review.


End file.
